Am I The Last
by jewel0404
Summary: donghae tak pernah datang. donghae selalu terlambat. lalu hyukjae harus bagaimana? haehyuk! jangan kemakan judul sama sumary, karena ga nyambung!


Am I The Last?

.

.

Haehyuk's

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya karena bosan. Sekali-kali pemuda dengan pupil hitam gelap itu meniup-niup poninya sendiri.

Matanya kembali melirik ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja cafe bernomer empat itu bosan. Ya tuhan ini sudah hampir dua jam.

Hyukjae menjauhkan gelas milkshake strawberry keduanya. Hei, ia tak mau membeli lagi atau uang saku perbulannya akan habis.

Kembali Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya. "Hae-Hyung.." gumamnya sembari memutar-mutar ponselnya.

Ayolah ini bukan yang pertama kalinya si sialan Lee Donghae itu telat. Bahkan di setiap pertemuan mereka, Donghae selalu terlambat bahkan harus membatalkannya.

Ponsel yang semenjak tadi menganggur itu tiba-tiba bergetar. Tanpa menunggu atau melihat nama si penelpon, Hyukjae segera mengangkatnya.

"Hyung! Kau dimana?!" tanya Hyukjae cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan si penelpon memberi salam.

"_Hyukkie chagi, Hyung minta maaf sekali hari ini Hyung.."_

Hyukjae menahan nafasnya. Mata beningnya mulai berair. Ia tau Donghae akan berkata apa setelahnya..

"hari ini Hyung ada rapat, aku benarkan?" sela Hyukjae cepat sebelum Donghae kembali bicara.

"_hyuk, aku.."_

Hyukjae mengambil nafasnya dalam. Mencoba menahan isakannya. Tangannya yang tak memegang telpon ia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya yang sudah terjatuh.

"gewanchana Hyung, ini sudah sering terjadi, kan?"

"_chagi, Hyung minta maaf.. Hyung akan.."_

"Hyung aku harus segera pulang, tugas akhirku harus segera kuselesaikan.. selamat bekerja Hae-Hyung" setelah menyentuh gambar telpon merah di ponselnya, Hyukjae segera mematikan ponsel tersebut dan menyimpannya di dalam tasnya di bagian terdalam.

Dengan langkah lemas, Hyukjae berjalan menuju pintu cafe.

~Haehyuk~

Senyum Hyukjae terukis begitu kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah meja dengan seorang yeoja cantik duduk di kursi meja tersebut.

Hyukjae membungkuk singkat sebelum bertanya, "selamat siang yoona-ssi, apa direktur Lee ada di dalam?"

Yoona tampak merapihkan sedikit rambutnya dengan layar komputer sebagi kacanya, kemudian memandang Hyukjae sinis. "dia ada pertemuan pukul 14.00" jawabnya sedikit angkuh.

Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya sekilas, kemudian tersenyum pada yoona. "ini masih jam 13.15, apa ia sedang kosong sekarang?"

Yoona tampak mendecih. "masuklah, bisa-bisa Donghae memecatku karena mengusir mainannya"

Hyukjae tetap tersenyum ketika mendengar kalimat merendahkan dari bibir yoona. Meski ia tetap harus mencengkram ujung bajunya untuk menahan perih di hatinya. "kamshahamnida.."

Dan dengan langkah sedikit tak percaya diri, Hyukjae mendekat dan kemudian membuka pintu ruangan Donghae.

Hyukjae kembali harus menghelas nafas lelahnya saat Donghae tak kunjung menyadari kedatangannya dan malah terus menatap layar komputernya.

"Hyung.."

Tubuh Donghae sedikit tersentak, kemudian ia menatap tak percaya pada Hyukjae yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

Dengan polosnya, Hyukjae malah mempoutkan bibirnya imut saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Donghae. "aku mengganggumu, ya?"

Donghae tersenyum tenang, kemudian melepas kacamata bacanya. "tidak, sama sekali tidak"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir tipis Hyukjae. "Hyung sibuk sekali ya?"

Donghae tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan sang terkasih. Tanpa menjawab, namja tampan itu bangkit dari posisinya, mendekat kearah namja cantiknya.

Tangan Donghae terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Hyukjae sebelum-

"tuan, pertemuannya akan segera dimulai"

Yoona datang.

Hyukjae langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menahan tangis yang akan segera turun dari matanya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini..

"Hyukkie, Hyung harus.."

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku ini yang terpenting keberapa sih dalam hidupmu? Kau selalu bilang kau hanya punya aku kan? Tapi Hyung selalu menyingkirkan waktumu untukku.. Hyung apa aku orang terpenting yang terkhir dalam hidupmu?"

Dengan di akhiri beberapa isakan serta punggung tangan Hyukjae yang menutupi hidung serta bibirnya, namja cantik itu berlari keluar tanpa menunggu Donghae berbicara.

~Haehyuk~

Tengan Hyukjae menggenggam erat ponselnya yang sedang berada di samping telinganya. "minnie-Hyung, apa Hyung benar-benar tak bisa pulang?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas menyesal di sebrang _"mianHae chagiya.. besok adalah pertemuan utama dengan Choi coorperation.."_

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya sedikit keras. "tapi besok hari wisuda ku Hyung.. masa aku datang sendirian tanpa keluargaku.."

Suara Hyukjae terdengar begitu lirih yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin yang berada jauh di sebrang sana ingin ikut menangis. _"sayang, meski eomma dan appa sudah tenang di sana, mereka selalu ada di hati kita.. kau tidak akan sendirian"_

Hyukjae menghapus air matanya. "tapi Hyung.."

"_kenapa tidak minta di temani Hae, eum?"_

Mendadak raut ekspresi Hyukjae menjadih kesal, sedih, kecewa atau apapun itu yang menggambarkan rasanya terhadap Donghae saat ini. "ia pasti tak akan bisa Hyung.. besok pasti ia akan ada rapat"

"_kau ini, memangnya sudah bertanya?"_

Hyukjae menggeleng lucu, lupa jika Sungmin tidak akan melihat gelengannya "ia sudah pasti tak datang Hyung.."

Sungmin kembali menghela nafasnya. _"arraseo, suruh Kyu yang menemanimu, arra? Ia pasti mau"_

Air muka Hyukjae berubah menjadi sedikit cerah mendengar saran Hyung manisnya tersebut. Ah kenapa ia lupa untuk meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya? "kau benar Hyung! Baiklah aku akan menelponnya~"

Seruan riang Hyukjae berhasil membuat Sungmin terkekeh. _"nah, sekarang tidur ne? Ini sudah sangat larut, Hyung tak mau dongsaengku yang imut ini sakit~"_

"arraseo Hyung~ selamat malam dan cepat pulang Hyung~"

"_ne, Hyung akan segera pulang~" _

Setelah sambungan itu terputus, dengan secepat kilat Hyukjae menghubungi Kyuhyun yang merupakan tunangan Sungmin.

Ah bicara tentang Sungmin, anak sulung keluarga Lee itu sedang berada di Jepang untuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga Lee setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal.

"Hyung!"

"_ya! anak kecil! Jangan berteriak begitu! Aish rusak sudah telingaku~"_

Hyukjae tertawa kecil mendengar suara Kyuhyun. "Hyung, sedang ada di mana?"

"_eum? Kau kesepian di rumah eoh? mian chagi Hyung sedang berada di Macau sekarang, biasa ada clients yang protes dengan kapal layar ku"_

Hyukjae segera terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Harapannya mendadak hilang dan tubuhnya lemas seketika. "hmm Hyung sendirian saja disana?"

"_tidak juga sih, aku berangkat bersama kekasihmu tadi. Sekarang ia sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan manager perusahaan china, ah Hyung tidak begitu mengerti dengan urusannya"_

Hiks

Dan isakan itu lolos dari bibir Hyukjae setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "tak apa Hyung~ aku ada wisuda besok dan berencana meminta Hyung menemaniku, tapi ternyata tak bisa ya? yasuah tak apa, gomawo Kyuhyunie Hyung~"

"_Hyukkie.."_

Tutt.. tutt..

Hyukjae melempar ponselnya ke segala arah. Kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit beban di hatinya.

"Hae-Hyung.."

~Haehyuk~

Hyukjae tersenyum getir kepada taemin yang duduk di samping kedua orang tuanya. ia memilih duduk diam dikursinya dengan sebuah kursi kosong di sampingnya yang bername tag 'Hyukjae's family'. Matanya kembali memanas saat melihat kursi kosong tersebut.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Tak mau melihat raut-raut bahagia beberapa teman seangkatannya yang sedang mendengar pidato kebanggaan dari orang tuan masing-masing karena prestasi yang luar biasa.

Hyukjae sendiri sebenarnya seorang mahasiswa berprestasi. Ia sering mengikuti perlombaan dance dan menyumbangkan banyak piala ke universitasnya. Tapi begitu ingat tak akan ada salah seorangpun keluarganya yang akan berpidato, ia memilih tak maju.

"saudara Lee Hyukjae"

Mata Hyukjae membulat mendengar panggilan tersebut. Cepat-cepat Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya "mohon maaf, keluarga saya tak ada yang bisa datang.. anda bisa mele-"

"maaf sedikit terlambat"

Hyukjae segera menghentikan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya seseorang bertubuh tegap dengan senyum menawannya naik keatas panggung sambil membenarkan letak dasinya.

Mata Hyukjae berkaca bahagia saat melihat seseorang yang berada di atas panggung tersebut tampak berdiri gagah tanpa memegang lembar naskah pidato di tangannya.

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut kepada Hyukjae sebelum membenarkan letak mic yang akan ia gunakan. Dengan pandangan mata yang terus menuju kepada Hyukjae, sosok itu mulai bicara.

"selamat siang hadirin sekalian, saya Lee Donghae wali dari Lee Hyukjae yang merupakan calon suaminya, akan menggantikan kedua orang tuanya berbicara disini"

END

Review please :*


End file.
